Sweets & Conditions
by HomoSocks
Summary: Juuzou Suzuya wants something sweet, Haise Sasaki is willing to oblige... Under one condition.


**A/N: I'm not the only one that ships this... Please tell me I am not the only one that ships this! Regardless this is just a cute little oneshot I decided to write. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Summary: Juuzou Suzuya wants something sweet, Haise Sasaki is willing to oblige... Under one condition.**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairings: HaiseღSuzuya**

_.oO Sweets &amp; Conditions Oo._

Haise had just gotten back from a grueling assignment in a neighboring ward. He should probably have been resting following the successful operation, that wasn't really his style. He immediately reported back to headquarters. Haise wanted to document the whole thing while it was still fresh in his mind.

Hard work was the only way that he'd earn the respect of his peers. At least that is what he thought, Akira often called him an idiot for it. Haise knew his thinking could be idealistic at times... He couldn't really help that though.

And so there he was, sitting alone at headquarters. His fingers typing out the key events from his completed mission. He wanted to get this done for Arima as much as anyone else. After all the entire operation was personally entrusted to himself and Akira.

_"Ah~!"_

The loud gasp interrupted his train of thought. _"Haiiiise~!"_ The investigator looked up just in time to see a close colleague rushing over toward him. Haise smiled politely rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Juuzou, nice to see-..." Haise was cut off, the boy flung himself at him. Slender arms rubbed themselves around Haise's waist, there wasn't much he could do to prevent it. Still it was awkward, now that Juuzou was on the floor beside his seat.

"I missed you!" Suzuya hummed as bubbly as ever.

"I missed you too." Haise replied calmly patting Juuzou's jet black hair gently. "I didn't think I'd run into so..."

"No snacks!" Juuzou whined loudly after forcefully shoving his hands into Haise's empty pockets. He looked up at the other man with a big pout on his face. "I'm hungry now, Haise."

"I'll have to make it up to you then." Haise chuckled softly getting up from his seat. He didn't think a little break from work would hurt anything. He shut his laptop, giving Juuzou his full attention. "How about I buy you some sweets?"

Juuzou's dark eyes clearly lit up at the mention of sweets. The more eccentric boy hopped to his feet beside Haise. He shuffled in his slippers clinging to Haise's arm, leaning right into all of the other man's personal space.

"Please, please~?"

"Of course," Haise nodded with a smile then paused. His banter with Juuzou always put him in a playful mood, he decided then to tease the ravenette a little. "On just one condition... I'll buy you all the sweets you want after that."

"A condition? No fair, Haise!" Juuzou exclaimed right into his ear. Haise flinched a little at the volume of the voice, otherwise he held his ground. "I'll do anything, just tell me!"

Oh, his scheme was working out perfectly!

Though in hindsight... Was it really that funny?

"Okay, I'll tell." Haise looked down at the shorter boy. Smiling, he tapped his own lips. "You have to kiss me."

There was a silence, Haise expected something more. A blush, stuttering, being called crazy maybe. Instead Juuzou's response was very simple.

"Huh? That's it?" Juuzou kept a completely straight face looking up at Haise innocently. "If that is what you want.~"

"W-Wait!" Oh, no. Haise was the one reduced to blushing and stuttering. "I was j-just kidding-..."

Juuzou was hearing none of that. The shorter boy stood on his tip toes to find his way to Haise's lips. Reluctantly, Haise shut his eyes allowing this to happen. Juuzou's lips were soft though he pressed them into Haise's lips rather hard.

After a moment or two of this, Haise attempted to pull away. After all, this happened too quick for him, his guilty conscience was weighing down on him. Even if it wasn't intentional did this mean he was taking advantage of Juuzou?

Hands grabbed a tight hold on his tie, this prevented him from retreating. Haise gasped in surprise before he could keep the sound at bay. His eyes squinted opened to see Juuzou looking back at him. Their lips still brushing together.

"Not yet. I want to earn all the snacks I want.~"

With that said their lips were back together. This time Haise let himself melt into the kiss, surrendering himself to Juuzou's will. It wasn't so bad, once he got over the embarrassment, Haise rather liked it.

Their lips broke apart once or twice, Juuzou was quick to reconnect them each time. This lasted for about a full minute before Juuzou nibbled on the bottom of Haise's lip. He tugged on it a bit before releasing Haise all together.

Haise was left standing there, a bright blush on his face, mouth agape.

Juuzou was already skipping out the office door singing about snacks.

_.oO1Oo._

A picture of Haise Sasaki was burning, the only light in a very dark room.

_Kissing, they were kissing._

A very scary looking man was sitting in the corner of the dark room. White eyes watching intently as the picture of Haise Sasaki turned to ashes. At first glance this man looked to be planning a murder. But, in reality...

"Oh, boss Suzuya!"

He is just a very depressed man with an inferiority-complex and a crush on his superior. His name was Hanbee Abara, he was only sulking, not a real threat to anyone.

"Burn to the ground, Haise Sasaki!"

_.oO End Oo._


End file.
